User talk:Daboss
Inactivity Well i removed ur admin and bureaucrat rights, when you return, you may request them back, and you can do so, if you wish, on my talk page or on the Extra user rights request page. bye! KyleKroll 21:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) hey can i have my admin rights back, i will come on here alot, i promise, please can i have them backdaboss 07:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Of course you can have your admin rights back. I will give them to you right now. KyleKroll 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much to give my rights back, if you need anything about this wiki, just ask me and i will tell you daboss 03:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) External link icon problem See User_talk:Scarecroe#You_messed_up_the_external_link_icon. Maybe you can fix it instead of Scarecroe (whCastle Wikio appears to be Wikia staff and not really an admin of this wiki). I also notified KyleKroll. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:29 PM PST 27 Jul 2010 Proposed new logo I made a new wiki logo. I tried to make it so it would look decent on light background skins also. On light background: If you want to see what it looks like without changing it sitewide, put the following in your : #wiki_logo { background:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/castletv/images/f/fe/Castle_Wiki_logo.png) !important; } I hope you like it. I posted this same message at User talk:KyleKroll. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:19 PM PST 29 Jul 2010 Castle Answers wiki logo On light background: -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:10 PM PST 2 Aug 2010 KyleKroll and bureaucrat rights If KyleKroll never responds to your request to have your bureaucrat rights restored, you could consider adopting this wiki and getting bureaucrat rights that way. Technically you would not be eligible to adopt this wiki until August 22nd, which is 60 days from the on this wiki. It's kind of funny to have to adopt back a wiki you founded, but it happens I guess. If you don't want to lose control of the wiki again, you should make sure not to neglect it for more than 60 days. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:59 PM PST 11 Aug 2010 i know its kinda funny too, plus he is never on anymore but i can wait till aug 22 daboss 18:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Aug 22 has passed. You might want to try to adopt this wiki back now. Also, if you would be so kind, I'd like to be a sysop here. I'd like to expand the sidebar, but I'm not exactly sure yet what I want to do. It would also allow me to rename images and some maintenance type of stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:21 AM PST 6 Sep 2010 actally its september 7, that i can get it back, when i get it back, i will definally make you sysop daboss 15:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an admin and other stuff Can I still be and admin? When you get time, see if you can make File:Oasis-wordmark.png the new logo for the wiki. It is for the new skin. Also, with the new skin, you might want to play with the . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:59 PM PST 21 Oct 2010 from kyle kroll hello. kylekroll here. i have not been on in a while and admire your hard work. i have been experiencing some serious medical issues but when i get better i plan to come back on and edit with you. thank you, KyleKroll 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey, thanks for the shout-out. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by that? Daboss 20:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to consider changing Becketts status to wounded Thanks!Mary! 15:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) your welcome mary Daboss 04:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey daboss!!! Could you add Season 4 to the Episodes tab on the home page please??? Many Thanks!!! :D:D:D:D:D Hey daboss, yea seasons would be better i think :D hope the new pages for season 4 are to your liking, let me know Carbon Spoony 14:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey daboss, loving the seasons tab u put in...but they are in the wrong order lol they are going:- 3,2,1,4 lol 14:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i know about that, i am trying to fix it, but i dont know, what should i do, should i just type in all the seasons from 1-4, btw make should you log in and put tilde at the end when you type Daboss 06:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'd like to be an Admin, very much. I work hard and love to help. Please consider me! JDDCdancer 21:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) How to remove an image? hi, sorry to be a pain, but how would I remove an image completely. e.g. in the recent images, it shows a Chuck one... as I'm afraid I was rather confused and hadn't a clue how to add an avatar (not your fault, wikia is a lot different to wikipedia and I'm still trying to get used to it (this is the first wikia I've wanted to strongly contribute to)). Anyway, apologies for my ineptitude, hope I'm still welcome here as I love Castle (the show, not Rick :P Although I do admire his awesomeness) and would love to help to contribute. Biggles1000 23:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for welcoming me. I am a huge fan of Castle too. I'll be sure to let you know if I need any helpTasha.Ang 16:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) thanks and welcome plus navigation bar on the top you're welcome, i love contributing and helping out. I love the new navigation bar you put up, it easy to use with my internet browser. Christy32 21:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) your very welcome, by the way, there is also a new message wall, that replaces the talk page for the user, should i add that too, or just leave as is. Daboss 22:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) An inquiry in your role as "Lord High Executioner" - As the "Caffeinated" badge is silver, is there a gold variant, and, if so, how many edits in a single day are required to earn it? Jiskran 23:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) As the originator of this wiki, where do you stand on the subject of outside links? The reason I ask is, it seems to me that a number of pages and topics under discussion already have at least a partial expression at tvtropes.org, and was wondering whether linking them up might not be appropriate. Jiskran 12:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) As you are, from what I can tell, the sole active administrator, is there any chance you could share the burden with someone else, because, at the moment, material is flooding in. I believe there have been some 300 new pages in the last 10 days or so. So as not to be left with a massive overhaul later, it would be helpful to have a regularly available user with admin privileges. Alex Jiskran 13:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Note to Founder of Castle Wiki Miss have you here and come back soon. We need you around here. Lennie38 12:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i been busy, with work and other stuff, but i will try and be on this more Daboss 01:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories and more Just in case I get booted out of here some time soon, I'd like someone to know what I've set up, in case it's useful. I've created the following significant category tags:- Beckett Conspiracy - for key episodes and personnel in the central plot point (excluding the two leads) OCG - for characters and episodes in which organized crime or street gang involvement is important Motives categories (also a page), 3 in total Passion - emotion or moment Profit - clear gain Protection - reputation or hide crime 3 little letters - cases or characters with vital FBI, CIA, DEA, DHS etc. links or participation When editing, I have attempted to leave the original contributor's voice as intact as possibe, whilst making the whole reasonably clear English. I have added very little even to the shortest entries already compiled by others, and have tried not to fill all the available slots still requiring some sort of article, so as to leave space for others. I know my near-constant presence over the last couple of weeks has irked several users, but I have been doing my best to take their comments into account, and to not edit around them. The majority of my input has been minor grammatical amendments and consistency issues between articles, as well as creating a very large number of links between pieces. There are so many reference and organization issues with regard to the entries here, that my endeavor has been to bring some kind of clarity and conssitency to the various pages. I apologize for the length of this comment, but as I said, I fear I may soon be asked to leave, and I wanted you, as founder, to be able to utilize what I will leave behind, if you want to. As I mentioned before, I think you could use another administrator of some order, to share the workload. All the best, Alex Jiskran 12:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) but who should i pick as another administrator, should i hold a contest or something, or should i just make you the admin Daboss 18:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I think that depends entirely on your vision of what you want done with your site. As founder, I imagine you had some goal in mind, and, if you, by whatever means, select an administrator, you will have the power, I presume, to change your mind at a later date and revoke such privilege. Speaking for myself, I enjoy trying to give this shape and connectivity, but I cannot possible be an impartial judge of the effect my presence is having on others, or the site as a whole. Until someone in authority, like yourself, asks me to leave, I will continue to contribute, but probably not at anything like the same rate, since I have been ill, and this has been all I could do. I believe that some clear, discussed guidelines, if possible a personal exchange with anyone who stays around the site for any length of time and has an account, would assist. I, for example, didn't realise that I could hurt someone else's feelings by replacing an image with an identical, but better quality, copy. Perhaps, it would be good to let people know they should give others time, say a minimum twenty minutes, from any edit they make before they go to the same page and make changes. I'm sure Lennie, Carol and Christy would have other suggestions to add. Alex Jiskran 18:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ok i will make some guidelines, but where should i put them, the front page or in a blog post,i was just gonna put in in a blog post but will front page be better? Daboss 19:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I myself feel the location matters less than a link, probably in the standard "Welcome" message, highlighting the importance of a quick read. If it's not too complex to do, there could be a box for further suggestions with it. Jiskran 19:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) but what kind of guidelines, should i put in it, like how often can you post after you post something before. stuff like that? Daboss 19:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Definitely the time point, but also, as I said, your vision of what this wiki is about. Is it a communal well for fans of Castle to gather around, sip the waters and have a little chat, or is it more like a debate forum, for the exchange of ideas and opinions? Do you want people making endless contributions, or would you prefer to wait for a little from more and varied sources? Is there a healthy balance, and how can it be struck? I would say, for example, that if you want people to contribute more slowly, losing the "Caffeinated" and "Pounce" badges would be a good first step. Likewise, maybe people could somehow mark a text if they didn't generally want it changed, and then an administrator could decide whether it was so unclear in English that it needed improvement, or whether it could stay as it was. Maybe the "no-change" protection could have a limited duration, I don't know, say five days. My recommendation would definitely be to contact the 10 or so registered users who are here most often, and get their input before making any final decision. These are my first thoughts - I may have more later, Alex I dont know if i have the power to delete badges, the only thing i can do is turn off achievements and saying of "no-change"protection, i can do it by articles, but i can check if i can do a mass protection. Daboss 19:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Badge/achievement issue I think, if it is said to people who actually use the site with regularity, what the aims are, i.e. try not to step on other people's work, don't be in too much of a hurry, etc. then, hopefully, the badges don't really matter. I doubt anyone is working on this simply to collect points. I've been thinking about what you said earlier, and, if it was a serious offer, I would like to try functioning as an administrator for the site. It would mean, for me, that I would plan to spend at least an hour twice a day, minimum here, probably quite a bit more. If I do become an adminstrator, as I said, I would plan to get in touch individually with the most regular users and look for some feedback, and try to resolve any differences we still have. Alex Jiskran 19:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) How do i delete a single badge? the only power i have over the bedges is to change the picture and text, i also can turn it off Daboss 17:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you think about turn them off to see what happen. A friend told me go to Special:WikiFeatures, it might help. Christy32 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) time here is 17:47 (ET) Turn Badges OFF Hi, name is Sabrina, I am new to this new wiki and see there a issue with badges, I wondering why you haven't turn them off. I know some wiki site don't have them due competition of other users. I see it easy to contributed and not to worry. I don't feel comfortable not login using my IP address (you can find out where you are by using IP address by going to IP search site). Doctorwho-fanatic1980 17:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Standards and practices JP, as far as I'm concerned, whether the badges are on or off will make no difference to my involvement. I have, however, tried to reach a compromise with Lennie38. I suggested he sends me a message with the season(s) he'll be working on, and I'll work elsewhere. However, given that he seems to write little anywhere, not just on this wiki, I've no idea if it will suffice. Alex Jiskran 18:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Need for an Admin Some anonymous individual is making multiple changes to the beginning of Season 1, reordering the sequence of episodes etc. The IP is 216.197.244.187. This is why we NEED another Admin on this site ASAP, because you are not often here. Alex Jiskran 19:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay i will check that, and sorry i havent been on alot, i just been busy and i will promote some people to rollback because i need somebody that is trustworthy as admin, i already made a blog about it. JP Daboss (talk) 18:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Status I'm sorry if I went over the top yesterday, but it was frustrating watching this guy wrecking all this work, not maliciously, but with no one able to stop him or fix it easily. Can you please at least promote a couple of people to rollback immediately, so that these kinds of things can be undone without difficulty? Alex PS I changed a word in my previous message, because it offended some people. A Jiskran 05:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I would definitely like to be considered for this position. Alex Jiskran (talk) 19:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Recaps There's a page entitled "Episodes without a detailed retelling", if you want to know which ones are still missing. Alex Jiskran (talk) 08:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Links Daboss, I'm going to create a Sandbox, and put links I think might be useful in there. Could you have a look at it at some point and let me know which ones could go on the relevant pages, or else tell me your general policy on links? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 09:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin stuff for when you're back from vacation. I have a page I've added to pages for deletion-- an all caps fan wank regarding Caskett. Also, please add Season 5 to the top navigation bar. Hope you had a nice trip! 19:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : Ping! (to include Season 5 in the title bar; one of the few things that requires an admin.) Chrazriit (talk) 01:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Copyright violations Based on DoctorWhoFanatic's discovery, I investigated her allegations of perjury. She was absolutely correct. Many, in fact, most of the recaps in Season 4 are plagarized from Wetpaint, a for-profit news site that covers Castle. All the illegal content was added by a single user, who I've already warned. I went through that user's previous contributions and found a total of 11 recaps, all of which have been removed. I don't recommend banning the user at this time, but if they do it again you won't have much choice. I'm in the middle of going through all episode recaps in case there's more plagarism. Unfortunately, many of the recaps I've checked in Season 3 are plagarized as well, this time from the official ABC Castle site. Again, illegal. Again, I'm removing them, and have warned the user in question. This user hasn't contributed in more than a year, so I doubt if we'll see them again. I'm aiming to have screened all recaps by the end of the week. 20:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know, i may start inforcing rules for this wiki, thanks JP Daboss (talk) 21:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : My pleasure. Just for the record, this copyright thing finally forced me to create a user account. Other than deleting copyrighted content and issuing warnings to users who added it (both of which I've done) the only other thing is banning users who repeatedly violate the copyright rules. So nothing to do yet. Chrazriit (talk) 21:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : why didnt you made a account before? Daboss (talk) 21:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: A bunch of reasons... most of which boils down to the fact that I haven't needed an account. However, after a major problem like this one, it was necessary to keep stuff straight. Also, it has changed my mind about accountability on the wiki. ::: Incidentally, I have now reviewed the entire run of the series (all four seasons) to eliminate copyrighted recaps. I think I got them all. Thanks to DoctorWhoFanatic, Christy, and Alex for helping me track them all down. I'll try to get around to writing more summaries soon. Incidentally, I don't want to brag, but now that I've deleted all my (illegal) competition, I've written the most episode summaries on the wiki! There's something to be said for having your competitors... liquidated. ;) Chrazriit (talk) 23:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode Countdown Hi JP, want to known if okay for me to put episode countdown on main page. I already got the template created (had it for awhile) and ready put up. It just need know if okay with you and if you don't like you can delete it. Christy32 (talk) 21:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) sure, you can put it on the main page Daboss (talk) 21:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks JP, have a good day Christy32 (talk) 22:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i will actally like this Daboss (talk) 06:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :i will like that, you can put it on for me, thank you Daboss (talk) 17:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Nav Bar I noticed that we're not getting everyone in the cast showing up on the nav bar that I edited. It's because submenus only get 7 items, so we lose Tamala Jones and Reuben Santiago-Hudson from the cast list. So I made some more changes... feel free to revert, but this way we get the whole cast and characters into the menu, and in an attractive and easy-to-use format. I removed "new images" because that's already an entry on the On The Wiki site. I'd also like to remove the Leaderboard from the menu (not from the wiki, just de-emphasize it a bit to discourage point-hoarding). We could replace it with a link for "Best Articles" which we can all decide on as a group, so we can encourage quality over quality. I also messed with the categories a bit. Supporting Characters are now truly supporting characters, and as a bonus, the list matches up with the Supporting Cast. There are some categories that are redundant (like "officer" and "police officer"), some that make no sense (putting main characters into the Seasons category), and some that are just weird (notable characters, who as far as I can tell means everyone). The re-categorization helps the navbar effort, too. The only changes that required admin rights are to the navbar. Chrazriit (talk) 16:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Season Hi! Since the new season of Castle is coming up, I was wondering if you would mind if I updated the main page and skin? I am also planning on going through the wiki to see if there is anything I can help add. Let me know if you have a preference or whatnot, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC)